Your Smiling Face
by violets92
Summary: Fifth in Arithmetic Series. Two words...Valentine's Day!


Your Smiling Face

Ok so here's the fifth part.

I thank Rach (Dalilone) for the amazing lyrics. I got 'em off the TATE soundtacks thread. The song is perfect for Tony. Song is by James Taylor.

Disclaimer: Nup, I own nothin!

* * *

_Whenever I see your smiling face  
I have to smile myself  
Because I love you (Yes, I do)  
And when you give me that pretty little pout  
It turns me inside out  
There's something about you, baby (I don't know)  
_

Tony looked down at the sleeping face of Special Agent Caitlin Todd. It was Valentines Day. He had shown up at her house with her favorite flowers and a couple of DVDs to watch. Sure, maybe they weren't dating, but he couldn't help but notice that Kate had been looking a little down all day. On his lunch break, Abby had told him that it was Valentines Day, and Kate, once again, had no-one to spend it with. Well, Tony had made up his mind. This Valentine's was going to be the best one ever for Kate.

_Isn't it amazing a man like me  
Can feel this way  
Tell me how much longer  
It will grow stronger every day  
Oh, how much longer _

_  
_It all started two hours after work, Tony was knocking at Kate's door with flowers, chocolate, pizza and entertainment. Of course he would provide half of it with the classic banter. He received a huge shock when he opened the door. Kate was dressed in very short shorts and her USC basketball jersey. She'd never looked hotter, if he said so himself.

"Tony! What on Earth are you doing here?" Kate looked shocked and a little embarrassed.

"I came to celebrate Valentine's Day of course! Although I was kind of hoping that you'd answer the door in one of those cute little red numbers that-Ow!" Tony rubbed his ribs. Ok, maybe he deserved that. Like Kate would ever dress up for him.

"Pervert," She stood aside and let him into the apartment that he almost considered his second home. First being the office because a lot of the time they never actually _went_ home. He didn't go back to his apartment often. Only nights when he wasn't working or visiting his partner. Her apartment was very familiar. He'd slept here, ate here, showered here, he'd pretty much done everything here. Kate's voice broke his train of thought.

"Those flowers better be mine!" She smirked and crossed her arms over those perfect-No. He was _not_ going to go there. Well, not tonight anyway. He smirked at that.

"Really Kate! Who else would they be for? I think McGee would get the wrong idea if I suddenly showed up at his doorstep with a bunch of flowers and chocolates in hand don't you?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. I think he would. Thanks for the flowers Tony."

"No worries…but remember…the night is still oh-so-young. We're only just getting started." Tony walked past her into the living room and started setting up while Kate went to put her flowers in a vase.

_I thought I was in love  
A couple of times before  
With the girl next door  
But that was long before I met you  
Now I'm sure that I won't forget you  
And I thank my lucky stars  
That you are who you are  
And not just another lovely lady  
Sent down to break my heart _

They sat down on the couch in silence as "Serendipity" played on Kate's television screen. Tony wasn't a huge fan of chick flicks. Scrap that, he couldn't stand them, but hey, it was St Valentine's Day and if it could cheer Kate up, then to hell with it. He'd watch a couple of sappy movies. Even if he dropped a couple of IQ points doing it.

_  
_They'd finished the pizza and drinks fairly quickly. For someone who was so obsessed with health, Kate could sure eat a lot. Of course, Tony would always get the blame for it. He never understood why. She never even gained a pound. He laughed out loud.

"What?" Kate smiled and looked up at him. It wasn't even a funny part in the movie.

"Oh God. Not this again." Tony groaned remembering his visit a couple of days back. Kate just laughed again. God, how he loved that sound. It was so rare.

"What was so funny?"

"It was nothing. Just watch the movie." If he told her that he thought she ate a lot she'd probably slaughter him.

"Ok, fine. I don't want to know anyway." Tony snorted. Yeah. Right. As if.

Half an hour later, the movie was still going. His thoughts had completely drifted. They were currently focused on how much he loved her USC basketball jersey…and her. She looked so beautiful just sitting in his arms with a content smile on her face. She always looked gorgeous but this was different. He'd never really seen her like this. He'd never really looked at her properly.

Isn't it amazing a man like me  
Can feel this way  
Tell me how much longer  
It can grow stronger every day  
How much longer

Tony never thought that he'd feel like this. Ever. Not with Kate or any other woman. But there she was. It sounded corny. It _was_ corny, but it was also very true. Kate had been the one to convince him to grow up. Although _she_ didn't know that. He still acted like a hormonal teenager around her. He couldn't act any other way.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Kate getting up.

"Hey. Where you going?" It suddenly felt very strange not to have her beside him on the couch.

"You have to know everything, don't you?" She joked. "I'm getting another drink. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tony pretended to turn back to the TV but was distracted easily by the view of Kate's hips swaying as she walked into her kitchen. He really needed to get a grip. This wasn't college. He couldn't just pounce on her and-No. He had to stop. Otherwise he'd have a few more problems than just sitting through a romantic comedy. Plus, he was sure that if he even put a finger out of place, Kate would castrate him. Or not. Maybe all she needed was a couple more drinks.

However, she had told him once that there wasn't enough liquor on the planet to make that happen. It was possible. All he needed to know was whether there was liquor on Mars or not.

_  
No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today  
Whenever I see you smile at me  
No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today  
Whenever I see your smiling face my way  
No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today  
No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today

* * *

A/N: So it wasn't the best but what'd you think?_


End file.
